1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disc brake device and a pair of brake pads.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a disc brake is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-078067 (JP 10-078067 A) as an existing disc brake device mounted on a vehicle. In the disc brake, a large number of through-holes are provided in a rotor, and bleeder slits are provided on a braking face of each brake pad at constant intervals. In this disc brake, where the pitch of the slits is 2t, the pitch of the slits is set to t in the pair of brake pads arranged opposite to each other by setting the slits of each lining offset rightward or leftward by t/2 from the center line of the corresponding brake pad. Thus, t is set so as to be smaller than the diameter d of each through-hole of the rotor. Thus, the disc brake improves braking performance and the durability of each brake lining.
Incidentally, the above disc brake described in JP 10-078067 A still has room for further improvement in terms of suppressing noise, for example, when the disc brake is applied to a piston-opposed caliper-type disc brake device of which the shape of an outer pad and the shape of an inner pad tend to be substantially equivalent quivalent to each other.